Secrets
by Lovii
Summary: Toboe keeps lagging behind, and when he gets kidnapped things only gets worse. People from his past starts to show up and secrets needs to be told, one way or another. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Weird, I found Wolf's Rain episodes and started watching, and I loved it . Special little Toboe, to bad he had to die, I couldn't stop my tears when I saw that -sobsob- but it was a GREAT anime. No, better than greatXD So I decided, I need to do a fic about Toboe. I thought: What if there was something Toboe didn't tell the others, like, before he met Granny, he maybe lied and met her first when he was a bit.. older? I doubt it, but this idea came, and well.. I hope here is someone who might read this, I doubt it, but I wanted to write it anyway

**Disclaimer:** I own...nothing..

* * *

**Secrets**

* * *

He pushed himself harder, he was falling behind again. The sun burned against his skin , making it even harder for the boy to keep going. Yellowish-Brown eyes stared at the sky, no clouds. His throat burned from lack of water and his stomach screamed for food. His vision was blurry, making him clumsily move forward. His leg hurted, blood dropped from his left leg, making the green fabric a dark red colour. He shut his eyes tightly, he couldn't stop, he couldn't dissapoint them, he couldn't hold them back, no matter what. 

"Not gonna whine, not gonna whine.." he mumbled to himself.

He opened his eyes just to see the others far away. He pushed himself to run faster, ignoring the pain it caused his muscles and his leg.

They had been running straight for soon two days, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take without a pause.

His leg hurted, but not more then before, when the wound have been fresh, now it had stopped bleeding and the blood was dried. Actually it wasn't a big deal, just a small scratch, who had been bleeding much.

"Toboe, you're lagging behind again.."

He looked dully up and saw Hige, Tsume and Kiba waiting for him, he groaned, why couldn't he just be more stronger, faster, be more like them.

When he reached them he stopped, panting heavily he got to his knees, wincing when the ground met his wound he quickly changed so he laid on his back insteed.

Frowning, the other looked at him, he didn't look very well. He was pale And his leg was bleeding. And the kid usually could run more, he had done it before, but his leg didn't look very well and hadn't he been kinda weird lately, barely slept or ate, maybe he was sick?

"Toboe, are you okay? Your leg is bleeding.."

It took awhile before they got a reaction from Toboe, he turned his head and stared at them, before he nodded. "I'm fine" he mumbled, "Just need some rest."

Kibe nodded "Let's rest here for a while."

Hige, Tsume and Kiba started to walk away, saying something about hunting they dissapeared, leaving Toboe alone.

He continued to breath heavily, his leg hurted, and his headache just kept on getting worse, shouldn't he be feeling better? Insteed of worse?

He inhaled sharply and gritted his teeth when he moved his leg, he couldn't remember it had hurt so badly before. Well, actually his whole body had been numb, so he hadn't really felt his leg, or payed attention to it.

This was bad, this was bad. He closed his eyes tightly in pain and crawled to a tree, leaning against it he opened his eyes. He shaked his head, trying to clear his vision, but it only kept on getting blurry, and soon, blue and purple spots danced infront him, and soon they grew larger until darkness overtook him.

A soft thud was heard when his body hit the solid ground.

* * *

"Look Boss!" 

The man who faced the sinking sun turned around and looked codly at where his 'companion' pointed. He stared at his companion who took a step back and looked down, clearly afraid of what his Boss might do to him if he didn't show respect.

The man´s eyes fell on Toboe and he slowly made his way to the fragile body. A wicked smile crept up on his lips.

"Well well, Isn't it little Toboe, out here, all alone... _I haven't seen him in a while_" he said and tapped the boy with his foot, he then turned to one of his companions.

"We can't leave a kid out here, alone can we? Something dangerous and terrible can happen to him, and we.." he said, turning around again and staring down at the boy with a small smile on his lips "wouldn't want that on our conscience, would we?"

His companion smirked and nodded before he went to the boy, roughly he took the boy and dragged him to the truck, ignoring the pain it caused the boy, he threw him hard aginst the truck-wall, a sickened thud was heard when the boy met the hard wall, then he threw the boy in and closed the doors.

The man studied his companion, a smirk on his face, finally had he found him, after all this years.

"I've been looking for you Toboe.. you are going to regret ever running away from me, from _us_, look at it as a promise, my dear little friend."

TBC..

* * *

_Sorry for the shortiness..._ and grammer and spelling mistakes.. ) 

A/N: Hmm... not very good? .. I know, Kiba and the other would possibly look at the wound and not leaving Toboe alone, but NOW THEY DID! SO! Dont forget to Review, I need them, -NOT- bad, terrible flames please, just, nice (help) reviews. Thank you, see ya next time.. If there's gonna be a next chapter, not sure xD


	2. Chapter 2

A/U: For the first, I'm really suprised and glad that I got 3 rewievs, more then I hoped for And I wanted this chapter done earlier, but just how much I tried, and tried I just couldn't write something good.. So, I kinda wrote little each day, sorry that this chapter is shorter than usually, I promise a longer chapter 3 Sorry, if this is just.. crap. Well.. ENJOY! Sorry for OOC-ness.. I kinda think I got them totally out of character? Am I right?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wolf's Rain!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Three wolfs walked beside each others, behind them sunk the sun, letting the moon show itself on the dark sky.

"He didn't look so well, Toboe usually could run more without getting tired so fast."

Kiba looked at Hige, "Maybe it's the heat"

Tsume growled, but said nothing.

"I noticed.. he haven't slept so much this past days, maybe he's just tired? "

"Yeah" Kiba said "We're back, let's give Toboe this rabbit, I'm sure he's hungry." Hige nodded at Kiba and walked to the tree they had left Toboe, the blood smell was still in the air, from Toboe, but it was faint, very very faint. Hige´s eyes widened when he saw the spot they left Toboe empty.

"Guys, he's gone.." Hige mumbled

Tsume and Kiba looked around, while Hige called for Toboe, sniffing the air they felt the scent from Toboe, humans and blood.

Tsume growled. "Those damn humans.Why can't he just stay out of trouble, everything's better without him, let the humans have him."

"How can you say that? Toboe looks up to you, he's waiting for us to come and save him." Kiba glared angrily at Tsume

"I don't care."

Kiba and Hige glared at Tsume, before turning around and starting to run away, heading the way Toboe's scent was. "We're going to get him, stay here if you want!" Hige screamed before he continued on running.

Tsume stared after them, before he slammed his fist into the tree, "Damn it!" he shouted before following the others. "You better be alive kid." he mumbled quitly.

* * *

He groaned and opened his eyes, blinking he tried to steady his blurry vision, where was he? He couldn't be in the desert anymore. The floor was cold against his body, sending shivers. He tried to roll on his back, but winced when he felt a terrible pain in his back, and his leg. '_How could I use it before_' he thought, gritting his teeth he steadied himself on his arms, pushing himself shaikily up he got to his knees, wincing slightly he sat down.

He closed his eyes, trying to get his breath back.He hadn't done something hard, so he shouldn't get tired for just a simple thing like that. He opened his eyes, goldish-brown eyes looking around, just to widen. What was he doing in a room, or exactly a cell?

He felt the panic grab him,, where was he, where was the others? Kiba, Hige and Tsume. Why was he alone in a room, just with a small light lighten up the room, from a door with a small window.

He backed against one of the wall, staring at the door window (not sure if it's called thatxD) where the light came from, possibly from a lamp outside.

"Hello, Tsume? Kiba? Hige? Are you there? " He whispered, afraid of what there might be on the other side.

Silence.

'_Where am I_?' he thought desperatly, tears starting to vell up in his eyes. He struggled to get to his legs, and when he did, he took a few steps to the door, nearing it he started to bang with his fits on it. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he cried desperatly.

Silence.

Tears was falling freely down his cheeks, he didn't like this place, it was so cold. He backed away from the door and sat down again, facing the door he hugged his knees, burying his head in his knees he sobbed. Alone.. _Alone_..

Silence.

His head snapped up when he heard footsteps outside, wide-eyed he stared at the shadow that moved outside the door,stoping just outside. He heard a click and the door pushed open.

* * *

A/U: DUM DUM, so well, finally over.. I know, not very good.. REVIEW anyway, Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ooh, I feel so bad. TT I promised a long chapter, and look what I post.. a shorter one.. thanks for the reviews, they make me continue on this story and to the reason why this is short. I don't think I'm gonna find the time to make a new chapter in a long time, so that's why I did this fast, and short and posted it, 'cause tomorrow and probably 'only' a week I don't gonna have the time... Sorry.. Sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes also.. **REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wolf's Rain.

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

His breath caught in his throat and he stared wide-eyed at the person in the door, trying to make out who it was. Shilding his eyes from the light behind the person that blinded his eyes he pushed himself more against the wall.

"W-Who are you?" he heard how weak, small and desperat his own voice sounded and kicked himself mentally for it.

The person only continued to watch the boy in the door, a small smile on his lips.

He swallowed hard, trying to stay calm he managed to stutter. "Where am I? Who are you?"

The man continued to stand eerily in the door, staring down at the boy with a smirk on his face.

Toboe stared at the mans face, trying to make out something in the bright light that washed in from the door, blinding his eyes, but to no avail.

It felt like hours before the man moved again, slowly stepping outside the room and closing the door, but before he pulled the door close, the man laughed, a dark, disgusting laugh that sent shivers down his body.

"Just wait.. just wait.." the man whispered before closing the door shut.

Silence.

He could hear his heart beat fast in his chest, his breath echoing against the walls in the small room.

And the eery silence outside the door.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?"

"Calm down, Tsume" Kiba said "His scent and the humans are faint, almost invisible but they are going south, and for every second we stand here, it's getting fainter."

Hige nodded, for once ignoring his growling stomach he started to run in the direction the scent was, Kiba and Tsume close following behind.

"Still don't know why we just can't leave him with the humans, he like them." Tsume growled.

Hige sighed, '_What an idiot_'

They ran for hours through the waste desert, all of the time loosing, getting the scent who always seemed to get fainter, and sometimes, if they were lucky, stronger.

And for the third time, they stood complete still, trying to find the scent they needed to find Toboe and rescue him.

Hige took a step east after awhile "This way, we need to hurry."

Kiba and Tsume started to run, the sun burning against their backs when they ran so fast the lack of water and food would let them in the hot weather.

* * *

"What do you intend to do with the boy, sir?"

The man smiled, looking at the Tv-screen that showed the boy in the small dark room, crying and pushing himself in to one of the corners, just like a scared animal.. '_Pathetic_'

"What's best for us, Lucy"

"Are you sure? He´s just a kid."

"I'm sure, take him to room 101, someone is waiting for him there."

"Yes sir!" Lucy said before she turned around and walked out of the room, heading to where the boy was.

A small smile crept up on his face "Yes, What's best for us." he whispered to himself.

"You know, Roy..boss, sir or whatever you want to be called, the boy might not tell us." a man in the corner in a couch said.

"Let´s break the boy down first, then we can start what we really want with him."

The man in the couch smiled, before looking at the Tv-screen showing the boys cell. "Well, let´s see what our friend in room 101 can do then, shall we?"

**TBC..**

* * *

A/N: This time I won't promise on a longer chapter next time. Anyway, what did you think? Please leave me a review, no flames.. See ya next chapter..


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** This came out faster than I thought. This was the hardest chapter to write so far, but I know the next one's gonna be reeaaallyyy hard for me.. And do you know what? THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER! .. - ENJOY the chapter!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you do it this time too!**

****

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Wolf's Rain!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Lucy walked through the dark halls, ignoring the voices in her head that told her to turn around, walk away and never come back. Yeah right, now wasn't the time for her to doubt herself, doubt what she was going to do.

But that didn't stop the guilt, the pity.

She knew better, when she had become one of Roys dogs, she couldn't go back, never. She knew and had seen what happened to those who wanted to leave, who betrayed him, or just simple ran away.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push away those images of what she had seen, and would never forget. That night when she and a few other, also new companions, slaves, dogs for him had to witness the horrible paymeant, if you ever betrayed, or tried to leave him.

Or anything that you wasn't allowed to do.

And that was the night she knew she had made the worst decision in her life, and that there was no escape.

She sighed when she reached the door, he was inside, probably shaking in fear, or sleeping if she was lucky.

She slipped out a key from her pocket, studying it in her palm, it was a simple key. She opened the lock, and took a deep breath before she pushed the heavy metal door open.

&&&&

The first thing she was aware of when she stepped inside the room was how cold it was, she searched the room but to no avail, it was to dark, actually she couldn't she a thing.

So she stepped aside, let the light from the lamp behind her wash over the room. She scanned the room a second time. The boy wasn't there. Her eyes widened again and she searched with her eyes again.

They stopped at one of the corners, there, pushed against one of the walls was the boy. She sighed in relief, but her heart sank in her chest painfully.

She walked fast up to him, looking down at him with sad eyes she saw that he was asleep, but the pain didn't seem to leave him there either, his expression showed her that.

She nudged him lightly with her foot, aware of Roy watching her every move, she silent cursed under her breath before she hit him harder with her foot, forcing him to wake up.

His eyes opened, showing goldish eyes. He watched her for a few moments sleepily before his eyes shot wide open and he pushed him against the wall again, staring at her like she was a murdurer with a knife in her hand.. or something.

She sighed, and gave him a small smile. "Come here." she mumbled and took him by his arm, pushing him to his feet roughly, biting her lip she watched him wince in pain when he was forced to stand on his injured leg. But she couldn't risk anything when _he_ was watching.

She dragged him out of the door, ignoring his weak tries to get away from her grip. But suddenly, she felt something dig itself into her hand and she quickly let go of her hand, turning around she stared down at her now bleeding hand and the boy who stood and stared at her with wide eyes, full of fear and anger. She stared dumbfounded down at her hand and then up at the boy again.

"W-what! How? When.." she trailed of, how did she got those? What did this boy do? She took a deep breath. 'Calm down' she thought.

"You idiot, you just make it worse." She hissed, with that she took him by his wrist again and started to drag him down the hall, and soon they were out through the door and she quickly closed it with a key, leaving the eerie place alone.

"Who are you?"

She sighed and turned around. "Lucy" she muttured and clucthed her bleeding hand with the other. "What did you do to my hand?" she glared at him.

He studied her a long time, tense, before he relaxed and looked down at the floor, and up again . "I'm Toboe.."he paused for a second to try to come up with a explanation for her bleeding hand.." I dug my nails into you hand.." he quickly blurted out. Hoping she would fall for it.

She looked skeptical for a while before she shrugged, it didn't matter anyway.

She then looked down at the floor, sighing. "Follow me." she whispered and started to walk down the hall.

She knew he followed her.

&&&&

After awhile of walking silent through the halls, often changing into a new one and walking through them, it was a like a labyrint, and he had no idea how she could know where she was going.

The only pain that was comming from his leg now was a dull ache, and he was glad that that was it. His vision was still dizzy, and he had hard to sometimes make out the shapes of the women walking beside him, and the walls, the floor. And when everything was swirvling together to a big blump, he was forced to stop and shake his head until he could continue.

Toboe knew she noticed his stops, and his limping, but she said nothing, only glanced at him from time to time to make sure he followed her.

He swalloved the urge to vomit right there and now, and even if he did, there would be nothing to throw up, he hadn´t eating something in a long time.

His stomach hurt, his head hurt, his leg hurt.. everything hurt. Every step, every movement caused him pain. His hands started to shake at his sides, he was sure he was going to pass out, any minute now.

"Where are here."

He looked up, and saw that Lucy had stopped at a door. He looked up, pushing the dizziness away that was left, he stared at the numbers on the door painted in a sick white, yellow color.

_'101' _

He looked over to Lucy, the pain in his leg going to the back of his mind, leaving a dull throbbing.

He frowned at the look in her face, she seemed.. scared in some way, guilty.

She looked down at him, sadness in her blue eyes. "Go in." she comanded, her voice firm, but underneath it her voice was on it's way on breaking. He felt his heart thump hard in his chest and he the fear growing.

"Why? What's in there?" he asked

She looked away, ignoring his question. "Go in!" she said again, louder this time.

He swalloved down the lump in his throat. "I don't want to.." he mumbled weakly.

She closed her eyes tight, before she firmly took a grip on the boys shoulder, opening the door with the other and roughly pushing him inside. She saw the fear, suprise, shock and confusing mixed in the boys eyes before she closed the door.

She hung her head sadly, blond bangs shilding her eyes. A lonely tear fell down her cheek and landed on the cold metall floor.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

* * *

**Please review, I have a feeling this turned out.. I don't know xD Anyway.. next chapter gonna be really hard for me. I'm gonna try to come up with it soon, bt can't promise anything. And a long chapter (don't shorter than this anyway.. ) But no promises.!**

Thanks for reading. Review please! I need them to continue.. !


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:** Whew, finally done. I had a hard time to write this chapter, so sorry if its confusing in some parts. Or if it's just crap xD Anyway, I didn't fail to make it a longer chapter. It's like.. 100 words longer than chapter 4, YAY XD Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes in this chapter. Enjoy, and please, review this chapter. This time I'm needing it more than the others, I'm really unsure and nervous about this chapter.. **

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Wolf's Rain and if I did, I probably wouldn't write a fanfic about it, right? _

* * *

**Secrets - Chapter 5**

* * *

His breath caught in his throat when she pushed him inside the room. Panic gripped his whole body and before he could react she had closed the door behind him with a loud bang.

His eyes widened even more when he saw the room.

White blank walls, the floor a pale yellowish colour. In the middle of the room stood a brown table, four chairs around it. And in the back of the room was a wooden door, leading somwhere he probably didn't want to know.

The room wasn't dangerous, it wasn't even a real room. There was nothing in the room that should scare him. A simple normal room, with not many things, but still just a simple room.

But something was terrible off with it. And it scared him.

The eerie silence was like a thick fog in the large room, growing for every second he stood there and the stence, a disgusting stence of soap mixed with something he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hello Toboe, is it?"

He gasped in suprise and turned around, and was met with the face of a man, staring at him from a chair in one of the corners, a place he had missed seeing when he stepped inside. The man was reading a newspaper with a tea cup on the table beside him. The man gave him a friendly smile.

"Who are you?" Toboe asked and was suprised of the angry tone in his voice. But this didn't seem to face the man, because he only smiled wider.

"How rude of me, my name is Charles, Charles Jones." The man paused for a second before his smile got even wider if that's possible "Would you like a cup with tea?"

Toboe slowly nodded after awhile of gransking the man. There was something suspicious(sp?) about all of this, but he wasn't the one to turn down something to drink when he hadn't have something to drink in more than two days ago.

"Well, don't be shy, come here and sit down boy." he said and gestured to a chair on the other side of the small table, a cup already on that side with tea in it, or had it been there all the time? He couldn't remember if he had seen a cup there before.

Toboe limped slowly to the chair, looking at the man in the corner of his eye the whole time. There was something wrong with this, with the man. The man was acting so nice. And like the room, it felt like something was off with the man too. And he couldn't help the fear that burnt in his mind.

He sat down and brought the cup to his lips, aware of the man looking, no staring at him all the time. But he ignored it. He ignored his mind who screamed at him to stop, his insticts who told him no to drink the tea. '_'It's just tea'_ he thought and gulped down the hot water. Not aware of the mad smirk that crept up on Charles face.

It felt like hours before he heard his own body hit the floor with a dull thud.

--------------------------------------

"Okay, one day since those humans took Toboe, right?" Hige mumbled, rubbing his growling stomach.

"Yes." Kiba said, and took a step before he took of running again, not even bother to tell the others to follow him, they would follow him anyway.

"Can someone remind me why we are still looking for that runt?" Tsume mutttured under his breath.

"Because he's gone?" Hige said matter-of-factly.

Tsume sighed in annoyance(sp?) and turned his head to the side, staring off in to the horizon. The scent of Toboe was still lingering in the air, it was stronger than before and getting stronger for every step they took. An unease had made it's home in the three wolfs not so long ago, and even if no one had told each other, they had all started to run faster because of it.

------------------------------------

He forced his eyes open, he didn't remember they had been so heavy before. His vision was blurry, and he couldn't make out more than a few darkers spots instead of where it was a blurry white. He groaned to the searing pain in his head and closed his eyes. He breathed heavily, trying to push back the urge to vomit.

"Did you sleep well?"

He opened his eyes again, trying to make out what that blurr was, moving around infront of him. He swalloved, his mouth felt like sand-paper.

He blinked a few times slowly, and the form of the man, Charles, he had seen before was now infront of him, staring down at him with a kind smile who didn't reach his eyes. His eyes thought, stared coldly down at him, a amused glimt in them somewhere.

"W-what did you do? He whispered weakly, his throat burning and his head throbbing in pain.

Charles kind smile changed into a wicked smirk to the thought of it. "Nothing special really. I put a drug in your tea, making it impossible for you to turn into a wolf here, and you might feel a little.. dizzy. But don't worry, we are far from done yet."

Toboes eyes widened slightly at the mans words,_ 'so he knew about me being wolf?'_ he thought. He closed his eyes, and he couldn't find the strenght to open them again, he was so tired, and he felt himself drift into a peaceful sleep.

"Arghh!" he screamt and groaned at the pain in his shoulder, making his eyes water with unwanted tears. He gritted his teeth and stared down at his shoulder, his mind somehow clear now. The man had a knife against his shoulder, a deep scratch bleeding under his ripped shirt.

Charles smiled in amusment and wipped of the blood on the knife against Toboes shirt. But his eyes stared angrily down at Toboe. Then the smile dissapeard on his lips and he whispered angrily under his breath to Toboe . "Don't you dare fall asleep again when I'm talking to you, boy. You better learn some respect." he said and took a step away from Toboe. "I understand why they sent you here.You need to learn some respect and know where you stands, kid." he paused for a second, a big grin making it's way up on his lips "And that's exactly what I am going to teach you."

Charles chuckled at the pained scream that filled the room when he dug the knife inside the boys shoulder.

---------------------------------

He groaned painfully in the back of his throat, eyes tightly closed he moved a bit but stopped at the searing pain in his shoulder, chest and arms.. He tried to make out thought in his clouded mind, but failed to make out why, or what happened when he was in that room. He couldn't remember anything after the man had dug the knife in his shoulder. He started to shake at the thought of it and opened his eyes to find something else to think of.

His eyes widened when he saw where he was. The stone walls, the dark. He was back in the cell again.

He closed his eyes again, tears leaking out and falling down his dirty and bloodied cheeks. A sob escaped his worn body. He cried, hot tears escaping his eyes and his body shaking in violent sobs.

And before he knew it, he had cried himself to sleep.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

Authors Note:** Okay, done... REVIEW! I'm desperate! **

**Thanks for reading. Se yaa next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**: This chapter was supposed to come out before school started, but I never got the time to do more than a half page, probably because I was using up my computer time watching differents anime and doing other lazy stuff. But now it's here. And I'm going to try and push the story together and finish it so soon as possible, because I'm starting to get tired of it. Anyway, sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes, enjoy and rewiev.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain.

* * *

**Secrets chapter 6**

* * *

Hours, days, months? How long had he been here? _Years?_

He had _no_ idea.

He lay on the cold floor in his cell, staring at the blackness infront of him. The scent of blood filling his nose. The pain had been overtaken by numbness again, like the other times, when he had been cut, hit several times. And when he waked up after, he was in his cell, laying on the floor, bandaged.

And it was never different. Expect Charles words, his haunting words, his disgusting voice.

_How does it feel? To be alone in the world, to know that no one cares about you, that no one is going to save you. And to know that all you have to see forward to, is my face, my voice.. and that cold cell._

He had lost hope. He no longer thought they were on their way, why would they? It was like the words he had been told. He was a burden. A weak disgusting _dog_.

If it just could end. He wanted it to stop, the words, the pain. He was broken, breaking down, and no one was there to save him.

He hugged his legs tighter to his chest. Ignoring the searing pain he buryied his head in his knees, and let his tears soak the blood stained pants.

* * *

"Well well well, he lasted longer than we thought.. but what do you say Roy, ready to start with the real things now, or you just want to play with him more?" he said and looked at the Tv screen, holding a drink in his other hand. 

"Believe me. I haven't even started to 'play with him'." Roy said

The man laughed and took a zip from his drink. "You surely do entertain me a lot, my friend." he suddenly sat down his drink on the table with a loud bang, almost breaking the glass in the process and growled angrily. "But I have had enough, I want anwers, and that boy" he pointed a finger at the tv screen showing Toboe."Know exactly where it is. So why do you don't tell Charles to quit playing around and get down to business. Damn it Roy, we don't have time for this"

Roy sat in silence and listened to his friend, before spinning around in his chair. "I think you dont give me enough credit.. _brother._"

He watched carefully how his brothers eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropping open.

"You may go and tell the dogs and Charles that there won't be more playing. Then, brother, you will take the boy to _the_ room. Understood?"

Roy watched how his brother stared in shock at him, before snapping back to reality and quickly nodding before walking out from the room. And he did not miss his brother sligthly shaking form.

A smirk grew on his lips. How he loved his work.

_It's my turn now Toboe. Just wait, these weeks have been nothing comparing to what is waiting for you in this room.. my room._

* * *

"Who are you?" Tsume asked codly at the girl standing infront of them, and by the smell, a wolf. 

They had been searching for little more than a week, and had finally caught up with the smell, and they were just running through a forest when they got stopped by a girl.

The girl looked carefully at them. "I'm Cindy, and what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hige stared at her "Uhh.. running through a forest?"

The girl, Cindy growled in annoyance. "I take that as you don't know were you are actually heading? Am i right?"

Tsume growled and took a threathingly step forward. "What do you want?"

Cindy sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "I just wanted to warn ya guys. If you guys are so stupid to go that way and commit suicide, fine by me."

They frowned. "What is exactly there?" Kiba asked quietly.

The girl frowned and looked thoughtful. "Hell" she mumbled after a while.

"What!?" Hige and Tsume shouted at the same time.

She gave them a bi grin and waved her hand before pointing south"It's a secret base, there's this guy. He takes humans and makes them his dogs, makes them work under him. And then he usually takes in wolfs to do.. things with them. Usually wolfs with infomation that can help them to find things they want..."

"But.. what do they then want with Toboe?" Hige mumbled.

The girl looked at Hige, eyes wide. "Toboe!?" she paused "they have Toboe?" she whispered.

Kiba, Tsume and Hige looked at her in suprise. "You know him?" Kiba asked.

She looked up, worry in her big eyes. "Yes.." she said and looked at her feet again, biting her lip she looked up. "I'm going with you guys!" she said.

"No way in hell." Tsume growled at her.

Cindy pouted "Aw..Come on guys, I can help ya. I can a really good way to come near the base without getting caught.. and.. I can one to come in to." she said and winked at them.

Tsume, Hige and Kiba looked after her, then at each other and then back at the girl. Kiba took a step forward, glaring codly at her nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

Authors note: -silence- ...Okay, If no one got it: That man and Roy are brothers. Rewiev! Next chapter, I hope will be out next sunday as earliest. And latest, the sunday after that sunday. byebye ) 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ah, I'm so sorry. This was supposed to be up.. well months ago.. How long has it been.. ? Well, here's the new chapter. I tried to make it longer, but I just couldn't with a writer block and all, maybe a little longer. I was on my way to leave this story discontinued, but then I got a new review from the story and felt so bad, So I fought away my lazy side and wrote, and here it is; Enjoy and please, review for you who does read! (I'm going to go back -maybe- later and re-read and fix mistakes then, I'll be happy if anyone point them out to.) -Sorry again for being late.**

**Disclaimer:** Nope

* * *

**Secrets **

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Kiba sniffed the air, trying to pick up Toboes scent again, but it was gone. He frowned and turned to the girl that was leading them. "Are you sure we are going right?" He asked- 

"Yeah, I can't pick up Toboes scent anymore. I'm sure you're leading us the wrong way, shit man.. I knew we never should have gone with you..." Hige shouted and glared at Cindy, who had turned around as stood now glaring at them.

She gritted her teeth angrily. "We're going the right way but if you're not pleasent with my help, then go yourself and see if you can find the place instead." She said and turned away from them.

Tsume, Hige and Kiba looked at the girl's back, trying to decide if they could trust her on this. Either way, they didn't know where to begin, and if they left her and turned around, they didn't kow how long it would take to find Toboes scent again.

"I want to help Toboe as much as you guys want." She added, her back still at them.

"How do you know Toboe anyway?" Tsume asked, asking the question they had been wondering for a while now.

Cindy turned around and looked at Tsume, every trace of anger gone from her face, instead she was smiling, a small glad smile, yet sad. "I've known him since I was really little, he was part of the pack I was in.." She paused and looked down.

Tsume, Kiba and Hige looked at each others, they had never known Toboe had been in a pack before their, they hadn't asked or cared about his past. No one of them did dig in to each others past. And what they had gotten out from the runt, he had lived with humans before.

"But.. one night something terrible happened and Toboe.. well.. we thought he was dead." She finished, not wanting to go into details. "Anyway, let's keep going, we need to get there soon.. before..." she left the sentence hanging in the air, unfinished.

Tsume, Hige and Kiba followed her without a word.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Stupid, fucking asshole!" He growled and slammed the doors open, meeting the wide eyes from a bunch of Roys dogs, currently being trained in something. "What the fuck are you looking at!?" He quickly continued down the hallway, ignoring the person that came up beside him, chuckling.

"My my, you must be in a good mood to go cursing around like that and scare the shit out of the new ones."

"Fuck off Genji." He growled and made a turn in to another hall, noticing that Genji was still following him. He sighed in annoyance.

"Don't be so rude, Rick.." He paused when he got a angry glare from his, well, friend, but continued anyway. "So, what did he do this time?"

"That fucking bastard think he can push me around how much he wants. He told me to get his fucking little asshole mutt and take it to the room." He said and walked a bit faster, trying to get away from Genji, even if he didn't do anything in particular, he hated him.

"..So.. you're doing this because?" Genji asked slowly.

"Are you fucking stupid or what? Do I look like I want to die?" Rick said, glaring angrily ahead of him.

"Ehh.. Anyway, can't feel a bit sorry for the mutt if he's supposed to meet the boss, heh, too bad I miss it. Anyway, I have a few new brains to destroy, see you later, Genji." He said and dissapeard without a trace. Rick looked at the space Genji had stood seconds ago, his eyes twitching slightly.

Rick cursed a few times, thinking about what he made his brother do, and how he tortured him in every possible way and blah blah blah..

Rick looked at the door that had the mutt inside, sighing, he pushed the door open, he looked inside the room, trying to see something in the darkness. "Come here, eh, boy, doggy? Wolfy? Eh, whatever, just come here."

He listened half heartly in the room, trying to hear if there was any sound from the boy. He couldn't see anything in the dark room. '_Shit, I even got the wrong door number,fuck, I'm gonna kill him.._' It was then he heard a small sound comming inside, probably from a someone moving a bit.

With a smile he opened the door wider, walked inside and searched with his eyes until he found what he was looking for.

"Hehe, there you are.. heh, you're going to meet the boss now, eh? Hey, don't worry, he's going to take care of you, promise." '_Hope the kid goes with this._'

He groaned when he saw the boy move away from him in fear, pushing himself into a corner. _Pathetic._ "Aw, don't be that way, Don't make me take you by force." '_This sucks so fucking much. I'm sure that bastard is watching me now, smirking and drinking his expensive whisky while i'm doing his dirty work._

When the boy didn't move he walked up to him and took him by the hand, lifting the light kid he placed him over his shoulder and turned around. Ignoring the small struggles from the boy he walked down the hallway, heading to the room.

'_Who the fuck names a room _the_ anyway?'_

_**&&&&&&&**_

"Here, sit there, don't move, wait until the boss comes, and then you can start to cry? 'Kay? Fine? Good. Bye!" And with that Rick was gone.

Toboe stared dully ahead of him. He sat slumped in the chair he was bound by, trying desperatly not do drift into the oh, so welcoming sleep he needed. He didn't want to make this boss angry, he shuddured when he remembered what Charles had done to him.

He swallowed down some saliva, wincing at how painfully it was to swallow. He tried not to move, aware of the rope that dug into his wrist and his painfully beaten body. He coughed softly, tasting the taste of blood in his backer throath. He tried to think about good times, and he let a small smile grace his lips as he got lost in happy memories.

Of four wolfs, going to paradise.

**&&&**

Of course, nothing could last forever.

He blinked a few times, trying to steady his vision. He thought he had heard someone open the door and walk over the floor. And as his vision steadied, he looked into the eyes of the boss.

Icy green met Golden brown and they stared each other down, Toboe fighting to not look away from the piercing gaze. Minutes passed by in complete silence.

"..Hey."

Toboes eyes widened and then narrowed, he glared weakly at Roy.

"..So.. Nice to meet you.."

Toboes mouth hung open and his eyes wide. He had been expecting knife againt skin immeaditly, and blood. Not.. this.

Roy continued to watch the boy, eyes never leaving the boys form. "Hmm..I take it you don't like to talk?" He said in his monotone voice, not letting any emotion come into it.

Toboe looked down and hung his head in defeat, and missed the satisfied smirk that graced Roys face. "Well, you won't need to talk in this. It's enough with the blood.. yes.. the blood." He said, almost sounding as he was talking to himself. And before Toboe could blink, he felt the tip of a knife against his neck. His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath between his teeths.

Roy held the knife against the boys neck for minutes, watching in sick pleasure the emotions that was over the boys face, all the time slowly bringing the knife longer into the skin, until a small stream of blood came out of it.

He brought the knife down, smiling slightly. "..No.. let's make this slow..It's better that way..isn't it..Toboe?.."

* * *

**_A/N_: Heh, CLIFFY! Sorry for this chapter. I'll fix mistakes later if I'm not to lazy. Next chapter won't take that long, I PROMISE. (If there even is anyone who read my crap- story) I'm begging you now people, make my day, and review. I need them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: New chapter! Review and make my day! Sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain

* * *

**Secrets**

_Chapter 8_

* * *

He gasped when the Roy hit him in the stomach. Bending over he gasped for breath.Ignoring the small trail of blood that seeped out of the corner of his mouth he growled low under his breath.

He coughed and looked up, glaring weakly he asked"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?" he said and slowly sat upright again, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

Roy closed his eyes before opening them again. He locked eyes with Toboe and smirked "Ah, it's because I want something from you Toboe." He said and cupped Toboes head in his hand."You bear the eyes of the once powerful wolfes, and with them, secrets that I must know about." He finished and took his hand away.

Toboes eyes widened and he looked away, closing his eyes he started to shake his head, trying to ignore the cold feeling that growed in his stomach. "N-no, I.. I don't know what you're talking about."

Roy chuckled dryly. "Maybe, maybe not." He said and dug the knife into the boys shoulder. Smiling at the cry of pain and the blood that continued to stain his hand, he whispered in Toboes ear. "It doesn't matter. But for your own good, I hoped you'd remembered. Otherwise, all this fun would go to waste, right?"

Toboe whimpered before he clenched his teeth, growling he snarled. "I will never tell you!"

Roy smirked. "Ah, it looks like I was right." He said and brought the knife out from Toboes shoulder. "My fun won't be a waste of time."

**&&&&&&&**

"Is this the place?" Kiba whispered.

"Yes." Cindy said slowly, memories flashing inside her, supressing a shudder she looked to the three wolfes at her sides. She looked back and swallowed at the though of what Toboe must be going through.

The place they had been looking for was huge and stretched across the field, surrounded by big trees and almost impossible to see from the place they stood at.

"How are we going to get in?" Hige asked and grasped the fence. "We can't possible break through this, and climp I don't think I want." He said and glanced at the barbed wire on top of the fence.

Cindy shook her head. "No, there's a hole under the fence on the other side of this place, and if we walk near the buildings there, we won't be seen. The cameras are few there and almost no guards, and for the guards who is there, well.. won't live for long." She said while a **mischievous** smirk grew on her lips.

Kiba raised a eyebrown at the girl, wondering if she took this seriously or not. Tsume chuckled at the thought of killing a few disgusting humans.

Hige groaned. "Aww, man... On the other side? But.. it's miles to the other side."

"Yes, let's go then, we can't waste time here when we don't know if Toboes alive or not." Kiba said seriously, bringing silence to the others.

Cindy looked up and met Kiba's gaze. "They won't kill him." She said.

"What?.. Why not?" Tsume asked..

"You don't know anything about Toboe do you?" Cindy mumbled.

"He's a runt who always gets in trouble, and someone we should be much better without." Tsume said and looked away, glaring at the trees.

Cindy glared at Tsume, but before she could say something Kiba spoke up. "And if you now know so much about Toboe, why don't you tell us about why he's there?"

Cindys eyes widened sligthly before they narrowed, before they settled on a sad downcast look. "I.. I don't know everything but.. My mom told me that Toboe was from a powerful race, and that he was the one that was to be the next one protecting the secrets." Cindy paused. "She never got the chance to tell me more before those _humans_ came and destroyed our family, killed every wolf they saw, slaughtered the pups ruthlessy and laughed at it. Only a few had the chance to escape, and when we got back, everyone was either dead or gone.. We never thought that Toboe could have survived, and after a few years, he was only a memory... Until they showed up again." Her eyes had darkened and she spoke bitterly, snarling at the memories that plauged her mind she growled in anger.

Tsume, Hige and Kiba watched and listened. They didn't know what to say. Painful memories of their own was brought up to the surface at the mention of how the humans had killed her family.

Kiba sighed and grasped Cindys shoulder and brought her out of her anger, she blinked in confusion at him. He smiled slightly and squeezed her shoulder slightly. "Let's save Toboe."

Cindy nodded and returned the smile, hope shining in her eyes. She took of, running full speed. Kiba and Hige followed her, running as fast their legs could take them.

Tsume looked at the building and his eyes narrowed. "Who are you Toboe?" He said. "Heh, and I thought I knew you, stupid runt, keeping secrets from us. Hn, you better not die there or I'll come to heaven and you don't want to know what I'm gonna to do you then."

Tsume sighed before running after the group. _Don't die, no matter what._

**&&&&&&&**

'_I won't die here, no. I'm gonna reach paradise with Kiba, Hige and Tsume and live happylife, around the smell of flowers. And then I'm gonna meet Granny, and then them. But I won't die here.' _Toboe thought when Roy hit him in stomach, gasping in pain when he felt the ribs break under the pressure. Tears ran down his chins to the pain and a cry escaped his dry lips.

Roy smiled at the boy, but annoyance was slowly creeping into it. _'Why won't the kid talk'_

"So Toboe, can you tell me where the place called 'Wolf of freedom' is?" Roy asked and kneeled down before Toboe.

Toboe looked up, grimacing at the pain. He glared at Roy and spit him in the face. "Bastard."

Roys face fell in anger. "Then we have to do this the hard way." Toboes eyes widened in shock and horror when Roy gripped his hand and laid the knife over one of the fingers.

"Where. Is. The. Lake Toboe?" He said slowly, bringing the knife lower, drawing blood.

Toboe struggled desperatly at the bounds, eyes wide in shock he was unaware of the small whines that escaped his mouth. Tears started to roll down his cheeks again.

"Tell me."

Toboe didn't say a word, trying desperatly to break free. _No.. no no no.. NO. _Toboe closed his eyes, before he opened them and looked at Roy.

"I will never tell you what I was born to protect!" Toboe spat.

Roy growled in anger and brought down the knife hard.

The screams echoed in the rooms and down the halls outside the room, heard by everyone.

* * *

**A/N: OO.. ooooh... REVIEW, Please, I know you want to. Personally, I hate this chapter! 2-3 chapters to come, then I think I'm done! (: See ya next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A new chapter. And it took me to long to update! Sorry, I guess I just was to lazy to start to write.. Anyway, done now. As always: Sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes. Sweden, remember people.. Swedish.. REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wolf's Rain...

* * *

**Secrets**

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Higes teeth dug deep into one of the guards arms. He growled at the mans desperatly tries to get him off, but ignored it otherwise, dugging his teeth deeper for every second.

Kiba, Cindy and Tsume was busy taking out the few guards that was left. They had silently moved around the building, taking down guard after guard. They had spotted the cameras that were there and had made their way around them, slowly to not get caught.

The guard let out a loud and pain filled scream, kicking and hitting everywhere on Hige. '_Shit!'_he thought and let go. Just his luck to get the crybaby. "You think someone heard?" Hige asked Cindy, his eyes never leaving the man that was crawling on the ground away from them, blood seeping out from the wound. Hige narrowed his eyes. _'In the end, they are nothing more than phatetic cowards'_

Cindy shrugged?(The way a wolf can do) "I don't know, hopefully they didn't."

Hige sighed and and turned around, leaving the guard that had luckily passed out from blood loss. "Kiba, Tsume.. your done yet?" He said teasingly, his lips curling and forming, (probably) a smirk.

Tsume growled and let go of the unconscious(Dead?) man. "Shut up idiot."

Hige smirk grew bigger. "Heh, the biggest idiot here is you, Tsume."

Tsume bared his teeth and lugged forward, ready to rip Hige in two. But before he could touch Hige Kiba moved infront of him and stopped him.

Kiba glared threatingly and said codly. "Stop it. We don't have time for this and you know it. Tsume, calm down, and Hige. Shut up if you don't have anything better to say. Now, let's save Toboe so we can get out of this place." Kiba turned around and started to walk, letting Cindy show the way.

Tsume glared at Hige before following Kiba, mutturing things under his breath.

Hige smirked at Tsumes back before stepping over the fallen guards and heading after them.

Cindy sniffed the air before turning into her human form? Her blond hair fell down around her face and she turned her brown eyes to the door infront of them before talking. "Okay guys. When we step into this place, we need to be careful. Guards and people are everywhere, as cameras." She paused to think. "If I remember right, to the right a few meters inside there's a room with clothes, we should take them. It'll be better for us if we looked like we worked there. Then, we will.. well.. look for Toboe untils we find him.." She trailed of, a frown on her face.

Hige stared at Cindys back before pointing at her. "So.. you don't know exactly where this room Toboe is in?"

Cindy turned around and smiled sheepishly. "Ehrm, well.. You see... Not really."

Hige groaned, Kiba blinked and Tsume growled.

"So then, we maybe will walk around in this fucking huge building and never find him?" Hige asked, anger seeping into his voice.

"Yeah.. That could happen.. But we could also be lucky and find him right away!" Cindy said and smiled, giving them a thump-up.

"Let's just get this over with and save Toboe sometime this year." Tsume said and pushed away Hige and stepped forward.

Hige pouted and rubbed his shoulder. "Aww, we know you misses Toboe just as much as we do." He said and smiled.

Tsume snorted. "Hardly."

Hige snickered but said nothing. Kiba sighed and shook his head. Cindy just frowned and looked at them, before shaking her head and turning to the door again. "Anyway, don't forget to stay together, we _don't_ want to get lost by ourself in there." She said seriously. Hige, Tsume and Kiba nodded and opened the door to step inside. Unaware of the eyes following their every move.

-

Rick grinned and took a zip from his drink, turning off the tv he sat down the drink. "Hehe, perfect." He laughed and picked up the gun on the table.

"Time to play." He said and walked out of the room, smiling.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hospital-white does so not look good on me." Cindy whined, turning around in the uglyiest clothes she had ever seen. A white t-shirt and white pants, with bright yellow shoes. Perfect. She looked up and frowned. "Why do you have to have the cool clothes?"

Kiba, Hige and Tsume looked down at their clothes. Tsume snorted. "These are not cool." He said and took a handful of his black shirt.

"Better than mine, seriously.. this is so ugly."

"Who cares." Tsume mumbled.

Hige looked at Cindy and winked. "Heh, I think you look just great, Ciiindyyy." He smiled big.

Cindys eyes twitched and she stomped over to Hige. She hit him hard on his head. "Shut up, idiot." She said and turned around, trying desperatly not to show her burning cheeks. Sadly she turned right to Tsume and Kiba, and before she knew it, they had two smiles on their faces. Cindy felt her cheeks grow even warmer and she glared at them. '_One fucking word and I will kill you'_

Kiba and Tsume turned their faces quickly away.

Cindy sighed and shook her head. Then she walked to the door and opened it. She took a deep breath and walked outside, the others following her close behind.

They made their way down the halls, turning and turning, walking and walking. So far, they had only met a few peoples on their way. And they had looked at them, before quickly turning away to continue fast down the hall.

They had wondered what made them scared like that but had shrugghed it off and continued to look for Toboe. And by so far, they had found completly nothing. One room they had looked in they had found cages, the smell of pain, fear and blood lingering in the air, sending shivers up their spines. They had left quickly, not wanting to know what had happened inside those cages.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He had closed his eyes tightly when he felt the pressure from the knife. A scream left his throath when he thought the knife would press down and cut his finger of.

It had all happened so quickly.

The knife had dissapeard as quickly as it had come and instead of cutting of his finger, it had found its way deep inside of his stomach. Coughing up blood he felt his vision starting to become blurry.

He didn't hear the laugh, the haunting words or curses Roy shot at him. Instead he finally gave in to the welcomning sleep he wanted so badly.

The pain, hunger, hope and memories was suddenly overcome by darkness

_--_

_Hahah, Mom.. look what I can do!_

_I love you._

_----_

_What's that? Why is everyone running for? Mom? Dad?... Where are you?_

_----_

_Help me! Where are everyone? MOM! DAD!...STOP IT!_

_--_

_Mom.. Hey.. Dad.. wake up.. why won't you move.. heh, it isn't funny anymore.. please.. _

_--_

_Monster, it's your fault they are dead. Leave and never came back! Disgusting mutt..._

_--_

_Hahaha.. Are your family dead.. hehe.. slaughtered? Don't worry.. I'll take you in and take care of you. I promise. My sons would love to have something to play with..._

_--_

_Alone._

_Cold._

_Blood._

_Pain._

_Darkness._

* * *

**A/N:! Please review:) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Finally! A new chapter. I have a few reasons for the time it took. Writer block. Yes, horrible isn't it? And of course, my famous laziness.. But, to the good part. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Over 2000 words, 1000 more words than my usual chapters. And I'm going to try keep it there :D Well, sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes and of course, for the wait. Here is chapter 10, I hope it was worth the wait.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wolf's Rain, but I do own 3 kittens, they are so cuuute !!!

* * *

**Secrets**

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Toboe was, in Tsumes eyes an annoying bunch of emotions.

Always talking. Always asking stupid questions and always being around him.

Toboe would always, always find a way to annoy Tsume, no matter what.

So that was why Tsume knew they could and would save Toboe.

Because no matter what, Toboe would always find a way to annoy Tsume.

--

They were blind.

Kiba, Hige and Tsume had all fallen into the trap. They had been tricked, fooled by the person they thought could never even come close to do something like this. So now, when they saw it, they understood..

They had been fooled badly, very very badly. But even so, no one could blame them, when the one fooling them was a master in what he did.

A cheerful innocent attitude.

Who would have thought that things hidden behind such an attitude could have been this big? And they didn't even know half of it.

It was easy know, so easy it wasn't even funny. The big smiles that made the pain in his eyes smaller, but never made it go away fully. Heh, they knew now, if they had taken a few seconds to actually look at the boy, they could have seen it.

The wary gaze when he met other people. The faraway look in his eyes when he stared at the horizon. If they even had looked at the smiles, they could have seen how forced some of them were.

Maybe they hadn't been tricked by a master. Fooled by someone who could this perfectly.

Maybe they just were very very blind.

* * *

Her eyes stared firmly ahead, her ears picking up the faintest sound in the labyrinth halls. Her nose smelling the stence of blood, death and fear behind closed doors they passed. They never stopped to look in those rooms.

Behind her walked Tsume. He was a loner. A stupid idiot that had a way to big ego to admit that he cared about Toboe. Oh, how she wished she could stomp on his pride. Also, what she had heard from Kiba and Hige, he was the one Toboe seemed to care about most. Why, she would certainly never understand.

Hige, following as close, was a food-loving wolf that she didn't give a damn in. Well.. Mostly, she thought and kicked herself mentally when she felt her cheeks grow warm.

Kiba.. Well, she didn't really know how to describe him. He was the leader of them.(she wasn't quite sure though) He was cold almost never talked. And was the one that lead them to paradise.. She wasn't sure about that either, she had only picked up a few things here and there when they talked to each other. She wasn't going to pry in their past even if she wanted. They had more important things to do.

Like this... she thought when she turned to another hall, coming face to face with a human.

Cindy narrowed her eyes, there was something weird about him, and took a step back. Quickly mumbling an apologize she continued to walk, passing him and hoping Tsume wouldn't do anything rash.

But she never had the chance to pass the man fully. He stepped in front of her again and met her slightly angry gaze with his calm one.

The man smirked and brought his hand up, a gun in his hand. "So, we all know your not from here around, so cut the crap."

Cindy took a step back, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "We work here, so why don't you cut the crap instead." She said firmly eyeing the gun warily. Tsume, Hige and Kiba watched the man, ready to take action if the man should fire.

The man continued to hold the gun pointed against Cindy, his smirk turning to something more aggressive. "I don't think you understand." He said and took a step forward, slowly pushing the trigger. "We know who you are, wolves, here to save your little friend maybe?" Tsume, Hige, Kiba and Cindy glared. "Yes, what was his name now again?...Tolo? Tobe? Toboe was it?" The man smiled. "Yes Toboe. You don't need to continue, last time I saw him he was nothing more than a pathetic little doggie crying for his friends to come and save him. But, by now, he probably has already given up.. Wouldn't surprise me if he's dead by now..."

Tsume lunged forward, growling. Raising a hand to hit the man.

Roy fired his gun, but he missed his target when a hand pushed the gun away, making the bullet fly in to the wall and the gun to be pushed out of his hand. He cursed aloud, backing away and avoiding a hit.

Tsume rushed forward again sending a kick to the mans chest, but Roy stopped it with his hand, pushing Tsumes foot back quickly before backing away. Tsume growled and was about to rush forward again when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he glanced at Kiba baring his teeth. "Let go of me!" He said slowly.

Kiba shook his head and hissed. "Stop it, didn't you hear him before? He know where Toboe is."

It quickly dawned on Tsume and he looked away. Taking a step back he crossed his arms, staring at the man, daring him to do something.

Hige came up beside them, holding the gun in his hand. Eyeing the gun he pointed it at the man. He smiled at the man.

Suddenly Cindy rushed forward and spat the man in his face. Glaring she raised her hand she shouted. "Where are you keeping Toboe, tell us now!" She demanded.

The man eyed the girl carefully before he snorted and looked away, a smile on his lips. "Ah, I don't think that would be a good idea little girl."

"Why not?" She muttered angrily.

"You know very well why we can't give him to you, how would we get to the lake then?" Roy said slowly.

Cindys eyes widened for a second before she slapped him hard. The mans face was brought to the side with the force. A small trickle of blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth. He brought a hand up and brushed it away and chuckled deeply. "Well, it seems you know what I'm talking about." He then looked her in the face, eyeing he carefully. "I remember you.." He mumbled after awhile. He then laughed. "Yes yes, your that little bitchy wolf that never would shut up." He took a step back. "How you escaped we never found out. Heh, and here you are."

He took a step back again. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I've got better things to do. If you continue down this hall, then right you will find your friend. Well, see ya." He said and pushed something on the wall. A door opened beside him and he ran in to it, and after him it closed.

Hige, Kiba, Tsume and Cindy stared after him.

Tsume growled. "Why the fuck couldn't we just kill him." He said and looked at Kiba.

Kiba sighed but decided to ignore the question. "What will we do?" he asked.

Cindy turned around, her eyes burning. "What the fuck do you think? We go where he said Toboe is!"

"Are you stupid? It's probably a trap you." Hige shouted and glared at Cindy. She returned the glare. "What other choice do we have?" She said. "It's the only thing we've got. We can either go there, or walk around in this fucking huge building forever and never come out."

Tsume joined the fight (of course) "And whose idea was It to go in here without knowing where we was going in the first place?"

Cindy growled at Tsume and shrieked "We didn't have a choice you idiot. What should we do? Wait outside and hope that they should come with Toboe to us? Yeah, thanks for waiting. Here's you little friend, bye bye. How fucking stupid are you?"

Tsume took a step forward showing his teeth, but Cindy continued. "Why are you even here? You don't care about Toboe obviously, you might even hate him. How Toboe can stand you and care about you is always going to be a mystery for me. You are cold, stupid and only care about yourself. So tell me, why are you even here?"

Tsume growled deeply and opened his mouth. He hissed "I don't care about what happens to Toboe."

"I didn't ask that! Why are you here?"

Tsume turned away. "This is ridiculous."

Kiba sighed. "Cindys idea, we follow that. If it's a trap, we can break out of it. Because, we are going to save Tobo.?"

Hige nodded and smiled. Cindy smiled and said a quit yes. Tsume shrugged but gave a small nod anyway.

Kiba nodded firmly. "Let's go then." He said and took of down the hall. '_This must be a trap.. but we have no other choice.. or do we_?'

* * *

"Fuck."

The man in white rock turned quickly to the boss, eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"Fuck."

"….uh why would you say that.. Boss?" The man knew he was testing his luck, but if he could get something out from the normally stoic man that never said anything unless he needed or did something he loved. They all had heard on the second hall how the Boss laughter when he was in the torturing room. He shivered.

"The wolf.. He has fallen into some sort of coma state. I think we may have done it to well." The boss mumbled.

"Yes. It's a surprise he's even alive." He said quietly. "But, we found out it's a light coma state he is in, he'll wake up very soon. You could say, that he's more in a dream state, dreaming until his body has recovered. And that would be pretty soon."

The boss smiled. "Good. And after all, I did get what I wanted.. didn't I?"

The man turned sharply to the boss again. "What?" He said, shock in his voice. "That can't be right.. he never told you anything about the lake."

"No, no.. I haven't even started with the lake yet. I broke him down, that was what I was after. I can start with what I really want now. The lake."

* * *

"_Wake up my baby"_

_A soft voice. Someone th__at nudged him lightly. Something against his forehead._

_He slowly opened his eyes and was met with the beautiful sight of a wolf. Her fur was red/brown and her eyes a dark golden. They looked kindly down at him, her lips drawn back in a small smile. "It's time to wake up, my darling." She whispered._

_He yawned, showing small sharp teeth. "Mmm.." He mumbled and stood. Groggily he looked around and saw that his brothers and sisters already were up and gone. He felt a pang in his chest. They had left him behind again.._

_The wolf in front of him obviously saw his sad look and nudged him lightly with her nose. "Don't worry darling, they'll play with you later.. " _

_He nodded, not quit believing her words. She had said them before, and his sisters and brothers never played with him anyway. _

_The wolf stood up to her fully length and turned around. She took a few steps but stopped and turned around again, showing concerned eyes. "Are you coming? Your father is waiting for you.."_

_The pup looked down and shook his tiny head. "Why won't they play with me?" He asked._

_The wolf sighed and sat down. "You might not understand now, but with time, you'll grow up and understand everything. I'll promise everything will turn out for the good." She said and smiled._

_He nodded but didn't meet her gaze. She had said that before too._

_Suddenly, a pang was heard followed by barking and scared voices. He whimpered and took a step closer to the wolf. "What's happening?"_

_She had stood up and was staring out from the den with wide eyes. Listening to the warning calls the other wolfs was shouting and barking out. Suddenly she turned quickly around. "You must run, come on Darling. Quick! Run so fast you can to the lake, then into the woods behind it, you know where we hide, right? You'll find the others there." She said, panic creeping into her voice._

_The pup nodded and took a step out of the den. "I'm scared.." he whispered, eyes wide._

_The wolf gave him a lick. "I love you Toboe, go now." She said and turned around, running out from the den and away to the shouts and calls._

_Toboe whimpered but went as he was told, until he heard a pained scream. He turned around, eyes wide in horror. "Mom.." He whispered and ran after his mother._

**1 day later..**

"_They have taken many of us."_

_The wolfs nodded._

"_Many died, the alpha pair along with their sons and daughters died an honourable death, protecting us."_

_The wolfs nodded again._

"_The only of their family alive now is Toboe."_

_He lifted his head when he heard his name._

"_It's a shame that only the weakest of them survived. But, we cannot do anything, he is the one chosen to protect the lake, and only he know about its secrets." _

_He lowered his head eyes burning holes in the ground._

"_They will come again, and then, we will be prepared."_

"_We will survive, we will rise and we will not let the pathetic existence of humans bring us down! We are proud, we are strong and we will win! We are.."_

"_Protectors of the lake.. Of freedom!" _

"_Let them come… we are ready…"_

_

* * *

_**To be continued... review:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:** Yay, a new chapter. A few days late.. but anyway. Personally, I think this chapter is crap, It just didn't feel right when I wrote it... maybe that's because I'm really tired now and I need to make this quick, I'm missing Depserate Housewives GASP REVIEW, PLEASE! I need feedback.

**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING ANIME!**

_

* * *

_

**Secrets**

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

_Panic. Gun shots._

_Destruction._

_Dead bodies everywhere._

_Blood._

"_Mother!"_

_He ran. His loud cry disappearing in the chaos around him.__ None of the dead wolf bodies he had seen in the way had been his mother. He felt sick, the stench of the dead bodies overwhelming him. He pushed his body further and suddenly he was falling._

_He saw his mother and father get murdered in front of his eyes. Their blood painting the ground red._

_He screamed._

_And saw the other wolves. They growled at him, spat at him and called him weak. A disgusting weak mutt that should have been killed._

_It hurt._

_But they were right._

_He was weak, spineless and not worthy to have his family's blood in his veins ._

_He was different._

_So he ran._

_And would never forget._

_Afterwards, he was still weak and only in the way, still different from everyone else. And it still hurt._

"Different isn't always a bad thing, it means you're special, just like your father and grandfather_."_

_Mother…_

_Father…_

_What am I?_

_A weapon… a wolf… a protector?_

_I don't know…_

"The other wolfs respect us, because they fear us_…"_

_Why do they fear us…?_

_No one ever told me… did they?_

_That was why everyone turned against me when they died. I was just a pup, I couldn't defend myself and didn't know what I was or why I was so important._

_Their silent fear turned to hatred for everyone to see, because there was not anyone to stop them anymore…Their true feelings…_

"I want you to change that when you become the strong one, show them that we aren't horrible.. Show them the truth of what we are.. "

_But WHAT am I? What is there to show?_

_My mother said I was special, a saviour in the world full of death and pain. I was the one to save others… to protect._

_The other wolves said I was a monster, that only brought them death and pain, and that I should die.._

_I don't understand…_

_Maybe that's for the better…_

_Pathetic little creature… only brings pain and death, sorrow and destruction wherever he goes._

_My mother once told me that when I grew up I would understand why I was different. Then she died, along with my family. I was left, I was hated, feared and tortured, because of something I didn't chose, something I didn't know. I have been asked in my live of things I don't know of, only that they are of great important. I don't know the answers myself, but I am going to protect what my mother believed in so much and not give away any of those secrets, even If it's going to kill me. But I also want to know…_

…_Of who and what I am and of the secrets I bear with my blood. So in the end.._

_Secrets…Needs to be told, one way or another..._

* * *

"Sir, He is awake!"

Roy turned around and walked past the man. "Finally." He muttered.

"Roy!"

He sighed, a head ache already forming and turned around from the door that led him to the boy. "What is it Rick?"

Rick gave a nervous laugh. "Well you see, I was out going and suddenly this four wolfs starts to attack me and ask me where Toboe is, so I kinda told them where he Is.."

Roy felt the head ache become bigger. "What?" He asked in annoyance and fixed his brother with a cold glare.

"Don't kill mee… pleeaaseeee I'll do anything but don't kill me."

Roy stared at his brother with an eye brown raised. Then he reached for his gun and saw his brothers wide eyes stare at the weapon is his hand.

Rick said in a weak voice. "Yo, you won't really kill me, we are brothers right, you can't kill your own brot…" He stopped when he saw Roy push the trigger and screamed. Closing his eyes and waiting for the bullet. But it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up and saw his brother smirk, the gun safe in his pocket again. "Fuck you Roy!" He mumbled and continued "That's really mean you know… I thought you were really going to kill me."

Roy shrugged. "Don't worry dear brother… this was just what we needed anyway, be ready to capture the wolves."

Rick sighed in relief, but still watched his brother with a wary gaze, slowly edging away from him but gave a lazy salute anyway "Yes." And with that he ran off.

Roy pushed the door open to the boy and walked in and was meet with the boy watching him in his bed.

"Hello Toboe." He said. To his great surprise (something he didn't show) the boy didn't try to run away in fear. "How are you feeling?"

The boy ignored him, staring straight ahead, his eyes unfocused and set on something only he could see. Roy breathed out slowly through gritted teeth, this was becoming annoying.

"So, maybe it would be time to tell me where it is now, or you want me to become serious?" The boy remained still, ignoring Roy, not even a glance was set in Roy's direction.

'_Well, it seems I have to do this the hard way' _Roy smiled and took out a knife from his pocket, this time a wide eyed look was sent to him from the boy that only made Roys smile wider. "I gave you a choice, but it seems some creatures in this world just can't understand what's good for them…"

Roy hit the boy across his face. "It just seems that I have to do this the hard way, because I am going to get answers from you wolf-boy, one way or another…"

Toboe closed his eyes, a lonely tear making it's way down across his cheek, dread filling his senses along with fear. He knew what was about to come… He just hoped it didn't need to be so painful. _'Mother...' _He took a shuddering breath and gritted his teeth when he felt the beating begin.

'_Tsume… Kiba… Hige…did you just forget about me? Did you try to find me or did you just not care?'_

He pushed the thoughts away and drowned himself in happy memories instead, blocking the pain outside he started to hum a soft tone from a song his mother often sang to him when his sisters and brothers, sometimes other wolves had been mean to him. And after awhile, he started to remember his mother's soft voice when she sang, and Toboe sang quietly with her voice, his voice whispering the words. Tears and blood was streaming down his face as he was reminded of his mothers soft voice when he continued to sing…

"_Baby.. don't cry, I'm here and I'll never leave you"_

"_Think of the happy times and let the bad ones disappear"_

He paused and gasped for breath when a hit was landed to his stomach, but continued.

"_Let the moon give you strength, to stand up again"_

"_Let it remind you of times, when we laughed instead of cried"_

He hiccupped and felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, but ignored it and pushed his body to form the words and sing them.

"_So let __your voice carry out to everyone, let it remind them"_

"_That they are not alone in this hard world.."_

His voice became louder, just over whispering, and his voice became steadier.

"_So baby, don't cry, I'm here and I'll always watch over you.."_

He saw his vision become blurry and he fought to stay awake, his voice lowering to a whisper again.

"_Because, I'm here for you… and I will always be here.. so baby, don't cry.. I'm here, for you."_

* * *

"It's here."

"Yep."

"Are we going in?"

"Yep."

"What if it's a trap?"

"Who cares….. okay okay, I mean.. We don't have another choice!"

"I guess.."

"One.. Two….Th"

"I still think we should have left him here.."

"For god's sake, can't you just admit that you care about him instead?"

"…Screw you."

"I hate you."

"I know"

"sigh let just go in instead."

"Yeah.. One, two, three."

"……"

"..."

"……"

"……"

"I told you it was a trap."

Tsume, Kiba, Hige and Cindy brought up their hands. Guns were pointed at them at every direction. "This is just perfect." Hige mumbled.

"Hello my friends, so, how was your trip?"

They turned to see the man that had told them that Toboe was here. "Liar!" Cindy shouted. "You said Toboe was here, obviously he isn't"

Rick smiled and pointed a finger at the door behind him. "Ah ah ah, I do not lie… to often, but that beside the point. Your friend is in there, now the problem is, how for you to get there?" He said and set a pointed look at the weapons surrounding the wolves. He shrugged and shook his head. "What a shame.. you can't.."

Tsume, Cindy, Hige and Kiba smirked. "Well, let's see about that." They said and rushed forward.

Kiba avoided a gunshot and jumped forward, hitting the man right in his face, making him stumble back, a kick to his knees made him fall down screaming in pain, but the man had landed a good hit at Kibas face.

Tsume had already taken out a big many of the people with a gun he had in his hands. He fired at a guy who was about to jump on Cindy, who had already trouble with a man that was fighting her, a cut in her side was bleeding and dripping blood on the floor, she gave him a glare and rushed forward with a snarl to another man, showing sharp teeths.

Tsume glared back, what was her problem? Before he killed of a few more before he ran out of bullets. He was about to help Hige when a voice interrupted.

"Stop!"

They turned around and was faced with a tall man, he had black hair and piercing eyes, and in his hand, he held a knife that was aimed at Toboes neck.

Their eyes widened and they dropped everything they were holding. Cindys mouth fell down in horror and they other couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Oh god.."

Toboe looked… horrible. Blood was pouring everywhere from his body and his shredded shirt was showing off painfully visible ribs. And his eyes were clouded over and staring straight ahead of himself, obviously he hadn't noticed they were there, if he even noticed anything.

A lump had formed in Tsumes throat as he stared at the disturbing sight in front of him. How could he have let this happen? He was filled with rage and bared his teeth, growling and snarling at the man holding Toboe. The others looked as him, growling and snarling after they had come over their shock.

"Let Toboe GO!" Tsume shouted.

"Calm down or I'll slit his throat open." Roy threatened.

They looked at each other and back at Toboe, but they stood back, holding up their hands in defeat.

Roy smirked. "Good. Guards, kill them."

* * *

**Mwaha, cliffhangeeeer! Review please! I NEED THEM! Good or bad? Like it or not?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note:** Here it is! Your Christmas present from me:D A little bit early since it's not Christmas, yet! But who cares! And I would like to thank **Samamie** since she helped be come over my writer's block with an idea! Thank you, you made this chapter possible to come out today! I am very sorry for the many spelling and grammer mistakes in this chapter. I haven't gone through it yet, so if someone could do that and tell me the mistakes, I would be really glad :D I can't do it myself, my english is only so good as you're going to read now . Anyway, to the chapter I guess?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime!

Chapter 11...

* * *

_A lump had formed in Tsumes throat as he stared at the disturbing sight in front of him. How could he have let this happen? He was filled with rage and bared his teeth, growling and snarling at the man holding Toboe. The others looked at the man, snarling and growling after they had come over their shock._

_"Let Toboe GO!" Tsume shouted._

_"Calm down or I'll slit his throat open." Roy threatened._

_They looked at each other and back at Toboe, but they stood back, holding up their hands in defeat._

_Roy smirked. "Good. Guards, kill them."

* * *

_

**Secrets**

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Tsumes eyes widened slightly. '_Shit'_ His eyes searched desperatly around him for a way out of this. Hige, Kiba and Cindys expressions were easy to read, the sorrow for not completing what they came for, Kiba for not reaching paradise, the pain in their eyes when they watched Toboe hanging limp in Roys arms, his body covered in blood and bruises, cuts and all kind of wounds. Tsume growled low in his throat, how the fuck can someone do something so horrible to Toboe? Toboe with his innocent happy way shouldn't had to go through something like that. He heard the faint sound of triggers being pulled and looked at Toboe again, his eyes clouding over in pain as he whispered and wished Toboe would just open his eyes and see them, see that they hadn't abonded him, that they had come after him, but that they had failed, and were very sorry. "_I'm sorry Toboe."_

But Toboe reminded still, his eyes closed tightly in pain.

And the triggers were pushed.

Tsume closed his eyes.

"STOP!... No, no, d-don't shoot them... I-I'll tell, I...promise... Just don't _kill_ them."

The guards stopped their movements just in time to not fire and kill the wolves. But Tsume never noticed the guards hesitating, or their silent murmur and the glances that was set to Roy. His eyes was set on Toboe, like Cindy, Hige and Kiba.

Toboe...

Cindy took a deep breath, tears streaming down her face. "T-Toboe..." She sobbed and buried her face in her hands, the shock fading away as the emotions took over her as her body shook violently. "Oh God, You're alive..." she whispered.

Hige sighed in relief, glad that Toboe had stopped their death, but it had been close, he get Toboe for that later, now, he was just glad he was alive.

Kiba frowned deeply but couldn't help but take a deep breath in relief. But, Toboe was going to tell them? Wasn't all this because of that secret Toboe had. Hadn't Cindy told them how horrible circumstances it could be if the secret came in wrong hands... And now, Toboe was going to tell them?

He looked over at Toboe. Toboe eyes was still tightly shut and his lips a thin line, his breathing was quick and his expression filled with pain and desperations, like he had just given away everything he had tried to protect in his life. He took a step back when he saw a tear roll down Toboes cheek.

"NO! Y-You can't tell t-them, Toboe... you can't tell them.."

Everyones eyes turned to the sobbing girl on her knees, her voice breaking. She was looking straight at Toboe, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Toboe slowly opened one eye to show a golden eye, it was unfocused for awhile, searching for the person. When his eyes stopped at Cindy she took a deep breath, shaking her head. "DON'T TELL THEM!" She screamed and her breathing becoming quicker.

Toboe stared a long time at the girl until regocnizing slowly filled his eye and his eye widened in suprise. "..C-cindy.. What are you doing.. here?" He asked in a hoarse weak voice as his eye slipped shut again. He was tired, so very tired but still managed a low whisper. "I have to... or they...will kill..."

Cindy shook her head more as she stood on wobbly legs. "Don't tell them, do you hear me Toboe!" She pointed a finger at him as he opened his eye to look at her again. She shouted at him, her voice strong and steady once again. "DON'T TELL THEM WHAT YOUR FAMILY DIED PROTECTING!"

Toboes eye widened and his mouth fell open before it curled up in to a snarl as his eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't care." He said, venom clearly in his voice.

Cindys eyes widened in shock. "What!?" She said in disbelief. "But you have to protect it..." She mumbled.

Toboes eyes closed as he said in a tired voice "What is there to protect Cindy?" He mumbled.

"What?" She stared at him. "Theres everything to protect. Your familys honour.. The wolves in this world...The lake of freedom and..."

Toboes eyes opened in anger, shocking Cindy to silence and making Tsume, Hige and Kiba stare in shock at Toboe. "Don't you dare talk about a lake of freedom when you know how much bullshit that is..." He paused. "Can't you see it? Or are you just stupid Cindy? There have never been any lake of freedom in the first place!"

Cindys eyes widened further as everyones eyes fell on Toboe. Roys mouth fell open in shock.

Toboe chuckled, a so out of character sound from Toboe it made chills go up and down Cindys spine but when Toboe spoke his voice was filled with sadness. "When has it ever been freedom in this world?"

Cindy looked at Toboe, confusing clearly written over her face.

"My family was stupid, but the ones that believed them and followed them was even more stupid."

Cindy looked like she'd just been slapped.

"Couldn't you see it Cindy? My familys need for power was so huge it even made them lie about a lake of freedom we were protecting, and it fooled everyone, even humans that would understand that there cannot be anything in this world called freedom.." He gave Roy a hard stare before his gaze softened and he turned to his friends.

" I'm sorry... I should have understood earlier that everything was a lie... Everything I kept on believing in was a lie."

He turned to Roy and took a deep breath. "There never was a lake of freedom. And what you believed it was, what it could give you, was wrong. It cannot give you anything."

Roy closed his mouth with a snap and his eyes stared straight ahead of him. He opened his mouth again but never said anything. Rick couldn't help but smile when he saw his brother for the first time loose his cool.. well, first or first, and to the point, he had always said this was a bad idea. Roys eyes narrowed and his lips was set in a thin line when his eyes was filled with anger. Suddenly, Roy dropped Toboe to the ground."FUCK!" He shouted. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. It was a waste of time, EVERYTHING." Roy stopped suddenly and took a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Toboe, his lips curling into a snarl. "No one is comming out of here alive. GUARDS, KILL THE WOLVES!" He said and fired his gun right at Toboe.

Time seemed to stop as Tsume, Hige, Kiba and Cindy watched Toboe fall limp out of Roys arms. Roy threw his head back and laughed a bloodcurling noise, blood covering him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cindy screamed, her hands comming up to cover her mouth when Toboes body hit the floor with a dull thud.

_Listen to me, when you become the chosen one_

Higes eyes widened and as his breath caught in his throat. Kiba stared numbly at the scence infront of himself. No...it couldn't... they were so close.

_I want you to show them the truth, show them that we are just as them..._

Tsume saw a a body hit the floor, he saw blood and he wondered why he couldn't breath anymore, why he couldn't move, why he couldn't do anything.

_Foolish creatures with foolish wishes and desires..._

Gun shots were heard and the sound of a crying girl that had just understood the truth of her belief diead away in the chaos. There were no one for her anymore, she was completly alone, because now, she couldn't think back on her past without feeling disgust..

_You may not understand this now..._

Tsume was aware of someone that rushed forward to the fallen boy, and who it was, was screaming. Suddenly he felt something sticky on his hands and he looked. Blood. The screaming continued.

_But I want you to open your eyes and see the suffering that is right infront of your eyes..._

Gunshots, blood, screaming. Why wasn't he dead yet?... Why was the guards down?

_And try to make it go away..._

Roy... he was silent, staring straight ahead, and had a hole in his head. Blood.

_Humans, are such interesting creatures, beautiful and terrifying at the same time. _

He saw a blond women enter his vision, but before he could make out who it was, he lost to the darkness.

_They can feel that they are alone in this world, that they have to go alone and not be helped by anyone. Even when there are millions of them in the world._

_We, never choose to go alone. We live together and survive together, because we do not have the luxury to think we are special from others, that we cannot be helped, we know that everyone is just as us, we enjoy to be together. And strangly, we do not need the luxury._

_When humans see something that's different from they, something they cannot understand, they push it away, and live blissfully in blindness from the pain they are causing. __When someone in their world thinks differently or look different, they do not see the special about it, they only see that they are different, they do not look or think like me, then they are of lesser value._

_We live. We know our place, and we respect each other, we respect the fact that we was born as we were, because we know how dull the life would be if everyone was the same. We can see. But you must understand, that we can be just the same as the humans. Because we can destroy and we can push away._

_Humans always says it's good to be different and yet, they do everything to fit in._

_Humans think they are better than others._

_And they can't leave anything alone. They want everything in their hands, and they can do everything to get it. For money and power and some, just to be remembered._

_But some, can see the true meaning in live, and don't look for power and money, but for love and a family to share your happiness with. That is what I find so amazing about humans. If you just look at it, the end, the answer is that everyone thinks different, and is different, but still just the same._

_But I do not understand why some fight the truth so much... Maybe they just want to live in blindness, not opening their eyes._

_We cannot blame them. They are just like that._

_Do you understand, Toboe?_

_No, not really__... sorry._

_Don't worry darling, maybe someday if your unlucky you will._

_In the end. We're just the same._

_Wolfs and Humans._

_But maybe... humans have gone to far..._

_I just wish they could leave us alone.._

* * *

"He's waking up everyone!" 

"Come, quickly!"

"..Shit,I think he's going throw up...yeah, here it comes.."

"Urhh... Disgusting...So, feeling any better?"

"..." He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to steady his blurry vision. He thought he saw a face, but it was gone as quickly. "..Where..am I?" His mouth felt like he'd been eating sand.

"You are safe, so don't worry." A soft voice said to him and he felt himself relax as he closed his eyes. He opened his mouth again and asked in a unsure voice, a voice he never used, but he couldn't find the power to make it steadier or louder. "..Toboe?"

He was answered with a tense silence. He opened his eyes again and looked at the four faces that surrounded hím. Kiba, Cindy, Hioge and a blond woman he'd never seen before, they were looking at each other, serious expressions on their faces. "Is..Toboe alright?"

They looked down and he met Cindys gaze. She looked sad. "We.. don't know if he'll m-make it Tsume."

Tsume bared his teeth and sat up. He closed his eyes at the sharp pain in his head but continued. "That stupid fucking runt... we go through all this just so he can die on us?" He growled.

Hige exhaled. "Wow, for a second I thought we had lost the real Tsume.. but, it seems he's still the same arrogant, cold Toboe-hater like before.. what a shame."

Tsume shot a glare at Hige. "Shup up." Then he looked at the blond woman. "Who are you?"

The woman gave him a small smile. "I'm Lucy."

Kiba nodded. "She helped us. She with a few others killed Roy and his guards."

Cindy nodded also and continued. "If they hadn't come, everyone would have been dead." She paused for a second and looked away. "...I... I still can't believe that the lake was just.. something Toboes family came up with and said to us.." She clenched her teeth and closed her hands. "They lied to us! Because they wanted... us to be their slaves.. I hate them!"

"But you felt safe didn't you?" Cindy looked stunned at Lucy. Lucy handed Tsume a bowl of food and headed over to Toboes still form. "If they hadn't given you a belief, something to hold onto in this hard period in life, could you have continued to live and make it through like you did?" Lucy looked at Cindy. "Could you have lived like you did if there hadn't been anyone to protect you?"

Lucy looked down. "I admit that I felt safe... I thought... I felt... that there was nothing in this world that could harm us because we had them. They protected us, they were powerful... But in the end, they were lying and were as weak as we are!"

"So... in your eyes.. Toboe is weak?"

Cindy looked at Toboe as Lucy continued.

"When I met Toboe for the first time I saw a child. He was frightened and didn't know why he was there, but he didn't give up. I can also admit that what they said and did brought pain and suffering, but it also brought peace and safety to you didn't it? For in the end... everyone in their family fought and protected you, didn't they?" She said and gestured to Toboe. "So they did what you were expecting them to do, but no one is immortal and they died, and protected."

Lucy gave a little laugh and stroked Toboes fur. "So, in the end.. they were really protectors of freedom weren't they?

Cindys eyes widened.

"Because they protected the freedom they had given you, but died doing so, but they tried, that's what matters."

"That is what I would call real protectors."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Done! What did you think? Now, I am truly begging you people. If you read this, give me a review! It only takes a few seconds! Please:D And so, 1 chapter left to go. -sob- Then it ends... REVIEW! And i'm sorry if people expected a big action-awesome fight scene. But that's not my strong side, I hope I didn't dissapoint anyone to much. But maybe, I'll suprise you guys the next chapter, who knows? 

**MERRY CHRISTMAS:D... soooooon... I'll open you up, dear presents... ! Bwahahaha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** Happy new year. Over 100 reviews. Yay, thank you! Here is the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime.

* * *

**Secrets**

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Tsume sighed and rubbed his cheek as he watched the still body of Toboe. Without the small, almost invisible move of his chest every time he breathed one would think he was dead. His skin was an unhealthy colour of white. He muttured something and turned around from the boy that was buried under thousends of blankets.

How the fuck did he end up to be the one babysitting Toboe?

He gave the boy a glance. No, it didn't matter if he was just laying there, breathing, doing nothing.

Actually. He hadn't moved since they brought him here, and that was a couple of days ago. He frowned, and remembered what Lucy had told them yesterday.

* * *

'_Lucy sighed sadly and brushed away a lock of hair from her face. She looked at them seriously, and they readied themselves for Toboes condition._

"_He's not going to make it."_

_A dead silence filled the forest. Cindy had silently begun to cry softly for herself as she started to shake her head as she buried her face in her palms. Hige closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, but rested a comforting hand on Cindys shoulder, fully understanding the need she was of it now. Cindy let a heartbreaking sob escape her mouth._

_Kiba sighed and turned sad eyes to Lucy, they did know how bad it was, but still... "Isn't there anything we can do?"_

_Lucy looked down at her hands. "There is always something you can do, but we are talking about broken ribs, his right lung is collapsing and internal bleeding without anything to help him with." She said and gestured around. "Here isn't a thing that can help us, and the next place we can find medical treatment, without going back to the base, is miles away, and we don't have that time." She brushed away a tear from her face. "He don't have that much time.."_

_Kiba nodded. "Is there any possibility that he may wake up before he..."_

_Tsume suddenly hissed. "We have to try."_

_Eyes turned to Tsume, who looked back at them with determation in his eyes. "What?" He growled and they shook their heads, urging him to continue._

_Tsume said. "__We can't just give up on him..." He paused. "There may still be a chance that he'll survive, he survirved that place for weeks, right? And there is no way in hell Im going to let him get away that easily."_

_Cindy nodded and brushed away her tears, hope shining in her eyes. Hige smiled and even Kiba let on a little smile. _

_But Lucy looked unsure. "There is a very little chance he will survive without medical treatment, hell, there is even a little chance he'll survive with it."_

"_But we have to try..." Cindy said. "Toboe waited for us, he didn't let himself die in there because he had hope, so we'll just have to hope that he'll get better."_

_Lucy nodded then and stood. "Okay, we have to get to the next town as quick as possible. I want Hige to bring water, Tsume and Kiba to make a strecther that we'll travel Toboe on. And Cindy and me are going to make sure Toboe is ready to go."_

_In the next few seconds, everyone was busy, and a very pleasent Tsume smirked for himself as he looked at Toboes still form while working. 'Don't think you'll get away that easily runt, don't you dare try..'_

* * *

And now, they were here. They had been travelling almost the whole day and it was getting dark, so they had decided to rest for the night. Somehow, He had ended up watching over Toboe as the others were getting food and water.

A very stupid idea.

In, Tsumes option of course.

Tsume snorted and was about to sit down again when a low painfilled whine was heard from somewhere. Tsumes eyes widened and he wipped around, rushing forward to Toboes side he saw that blank, fever filled eyes was looking up.

He felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Toboe? Can you hear me... hello, someone there?"

The lack of respond quickly took away the relief.

Tsume lazily waved a hand infront of Toboes eyes. No respond. He poked the boys cheek. No respond. Okay, this was getting annoying.

Tsume even went so far as to tickle the boy.

He looked around. Wasn't they supposed to be back by now? Hadn't they said they would be back in just a little while? Well, fuck that. They weren't back, and Toboe was awake. Perfect timing.

What was he supposed to do?

He looked at the boy and shrugged before settling back against a tree, quitly watching Toboe in the corner of his eye.

Suddenly, Toboes eyes widened as he started to scream. A bone chilling scream that made Tsume sit numb and stare in horror at Toboe for a long time. But then he rushed forward and held Toboe down by his shoulders. Tsume gritted his teeth and tried to hold the shaking boy still. "Shit.. shit shit, what the hell is happening?"

Tsume stared down at Toboe, but Toboe didn't return the gaze. Instead he was staring at something in horror only he could see, and his mouth was open in a silent cry and he screamed... and he wouldn't stop screaming.. shaking.

And when blood started to come out of Toboe mouth and trickle down, he started to get scared. This was not good. And when Toboe started to make choking sounds he started to panic. '_Okay, calm down Tsume.. He's just... choking on his own blood.. that isn't so bad.. Yeah... Oh god, what am I going to do... WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO!?'_

"_Stop it...D-don't hurt me... I-it's not my fault... I'm sorry..help me..AAAAHHH!"_

Tsume stared down at Toboe. Dread filling his heart as he heard Toboes words and he suddenly felt cold. He couldn't do anything, he could just.. watch Toboe when he was... He didin't know what he was doing, but suddenly he was closing his arms around Toboe and pushing him against his chest. He could feel the boy shaking, trembling. And hear him continue to scream.

He heard faint voices somewhere inside his head, but he ignored them. All he could see was Toboe, screaming, shaking.. pleading.. crying.

He didn't know how he ended up laying on the ground, staring up at the dark cloudy sky. He saw a face looking down at him, worry in her eyes. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Something wet was on his cheek. He looked up and saw Cindy crying. "..Cindy?" He asked unsure.

She shook her head and looked over at Toboe. Kiba and Hige were holding down Toboe while Lucy was trying to feed Toboe something. But Toboe just stared, screamed and screamed. Blood trickling down from his mouth as he tried to get away from the arms holding him down.

Tsume stared and couldn't do anything. Only listen to the screaming.. screaming.

Tsume slowly took a hand up and touched the skin under his eye with, what he realized now was trembling fingers.

His eyes widened further when he understood that he was the one crying.

Wet tears was comming from his eyes and it blurred his vision when he watched Toboe.

He closed his eyes. But it couldn't stop him from hearing that painfilled, desperate, pleading scream for help.

Screaming...

_We can't help him.._

_He's gone.._

_He can't...Be loosing.._

_Toboe... listen to us.. we want to help you. We are trying to help you._

The screaming continued...

_Too late.._

Toboes raw voice was screaming for help. And they couldn't do anything. Just listen.

* * *

**THE END!**

What's going to happen is totally up to you and your mind. My idea on what's going to happen is sad, tragic and horrible.

Anyway. I am sorry for those I dissapointed with this chapter. But, I guess you just have to live with it this way.

So, I have really enjoyed writing this story and bla bla bla. Let's skip that kind of speech.

I think I've gotten a bit better at writing, right? If you read the first chapter and the last ones, I think I've improved a bit. Well, maybe it's just me..

I could go on forever and tell you how I started this fic and changed the plot over and over, and didn't have an idea how I was going to end it, or any idea for EVERY chapter I was writing, but I won't. D So, then there's just one thing left to say.

**Thank you. For reading and reviewing. THANK YOU!**

** - sofyh. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A new chapter, yay me! I am glad to tell you that the new chapter is finally here! **

**Just before you read the chapter: If anything seems off, or OOC I am deeply sorry, I haven't wrote for this fic in like forever, I kinda need to get into the flow again.. and hope. . If I am lucky, it maybe is good and like before? Even though I doubt it, I would be glad if someone told me this, if it is good, bad, wonderful, horrible, OOC or like before? Please, tell me, so I can get better!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wolf's Rain.

* * *

**Secrets -**

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Lucy stroked away a lock from her face as she started to change Toboes bandages, a small sigh of relief left her mouth as she saw that every wound seemed to heal good, without any infection. She cleaned his wounds, a sad frown marring her face as she thought about what had happened earlier. She clenched her fists tightly and fighted the sudden urge to cry.

He was so _small_, just a boy and his life was already so damaged. The pain she felt was hard to bear and she blamed herself for what had happened. If she just could have been stronger, then she never would have taken him to that room, and she could have stood up for what she had done to the boss, even though, surely, it would take her life.

But instead, she had done her orders and done something she knew was wrong and horrible, and she had gone healthy while the boy was being tortured, _being tortured._

Why hadn't she done anything!?

She took a deep breath and calmned herself, telling herself to look at it in the possible way instead of the impossible. If she hadn't pushed him inside that room, she would have been dead by now, she shivered at the thought of what she would have been through before they killed her but continued her explanation to herself, after she was dead, they would have already dubble the amont of tortute and the 'playtime at Charles' like Roy had called it and Toboe would have been accused of many things, some of them that would have killed and hurted more of the people that worked under Roy. If she had done anything, both would have, probably, already been dead and many more.

But even though she had done the right thing, seeing Toboe right now, she wished it was herself that had been in that cell instead of Toboe.

But that was only impossible wishes, and Lucy was a woman that went for the possible things in the world and she was also a woman that didn't cry over people dear to her being hurt and killed. She was not an emotional woman, not at all, she was strong, hard to break and did what she had to do, no matter what.

Expect when it went over to children.

A child that had it's whole life before him. To have to watch and know that there was a child being hurt in so many ways and that it would end with the child dying, no matter what it actually was, she had done something she never thought she would do.

She had saved someone.

* * *

"What in the fucking world happened back there?" Tsumes loud voice was tainted with anger and frustration as he demanded an explanation.

Lucy sighed in annoyance, after being through hell with Toboe, she surely didn't need this, a fucking big baby who had a stick straight up his ass yelling at her and then, right there, something broke.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

That, did shut him up.

But sadly, only for awhile.

"I want an explanation, now, what happened back there!?" Lucy had been expecting an loud and angry voice, cursing and yelling at her like a madman, so therefore, she was suprised at the serious voice that was directed at her now instead. It took awhile for her to understand that it was Tsume, looking at her seriously and if she squinted hard enough, she could she something that looked as desperation in his hard eyes.

Somehow, she found it all comical, maybe it was the stress, maybe the guilt, maybe everything and nothing at the same time, but she suddenly felt so old and empty as a rusty chuckle left her pale lips. "He's dying, he's broken and we can't do anything to pick up the pieces, that's what happening." She turned away from the heavy silence that answered her, and to her suprise, she felt hort tears run down her cheeks.

Tsume, with a wounded dignity by getting screamed at by a mere human, muttered curses under his breath while he stalked away, glaring murderously at Lucy as he passed her and she knew she was going to get it at some point later, but now, she didn't care.

"Tsume.." Her words were out before she knew it and she cursed herself silently, why couldn't she just had let him go.

Tsume faltered in a step but continued in a brisk pace, ignoring Lucy totally as he dissapeard behind a few trees.

She bit her lip painfully and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." But her words never reached Tsume, neither anyone else.

* * *

Days went fast as they continued their search for a place where Toboe could get the medical treatment he needed, but without such luck, it almost seemed as they went in circles, leaving them all frustrated and tired.

"My legs hurts..." Cindy whined as she strecthed them, an expression of mild pain entering her face.

"Let's rest for awhile." Kiba said as he and Hige sat down the strecther with Toboe on it. Nothing else had happened after Toboes...fit, the only time he woke up was when they tried to give him food, sometimes they managed to get him to eat something but it was hard when he was so out of it. He was paler than before and his breathing slow and uneven, even if no one said it out loud, it already seemed as Toboe had given up.

Cindy let out a relieved breath as she sat down against a tree. "Man, this is so exhausting and irratating.." She paused for a second and drank from the water handed to her seconds before. "It's to hot, to boring, aren't we near a place where Toboe can get treatment? Ne, Lucy!?"

"Be quiet, you're to noisy, irratating and if you don't stop babbling nonsense soon, I will rip you brainless head off!" Tsume barked as he leaned against a tree. He muttered words under his breath that no one catched, or rather, that no one cared about, they had all gotten used to Tsumes outbursts, they had all understood that it was just Tsumes way of letting out his anger and frustration.

Actually, everyone had found a way of showing their anger and frustration.

Tsume with outbursts and rather violent beatings and words.

Cindy with whining, that was very irratating, but everyone wondered if that just was her personality from the beginning.

Hige had also small outburst here and there, but not as violent as Tsumes.

Kiba continued to be silent but everyone had noticed the twitching at his fingers and eye browns when a loud fighting had went off between various pack members, and it promised that soon, Kiba would be at the end of his patience.

Lucy had gotten silent, only speaking when speaked to and she was almost always at Toboes side.

Everyone, even if they didn't say it or tried to fix it, knew that they were at their breaking point and was getting further and furhter away from each other. Hige could imagine Toboes guilt if he knew that he was the one responsibility for it.

"Lucy.." Cindys soft voice was suddenly serious and had a heavy sadness in it. "How is he?"

Lucy didn't want to give them false hopes, but neither wanted she to not come without anything good, so she went with the best for her, the truth. "Unstable, the bruises and wounds are healing fine on the outside, but the inside is harder to know, but I can tell you all that the internal bleeding hasn't healed yet, not fully anyway, but if we're lucky it was just a small wound, nothing to serious and it will heal, slowly but surely, the question is if Toboe will pull through to that point, it's doubtful though, with the little food we manage to give him.."

The silence followed after that and Lucy went over to Toboe and checked him again, brushing away his bangs from his face. He was thinner she noted.

A sound suddenly made her froze and her blood run cold.

"Toboe!?" She hissed and bent forward to look at Toboes face, who had his eyes open and looking at her under a cloud of pain, tears filled Toboes eyes as he blinked and she felt empty and cold inside as she saw him look away from her, fear lingering in his eyes.

"Toboe.. it's me Lucy.." She said softly.

She saw him try to form words, and it took several tries before he managed to get out what he wanted.

"...C-can you ...kill me?"

Her world turned ice cold and she felt dread fill her stomach as she stared into those golden eyes. She gaped at him and saw Toboe smile softly through the pain, dissapointment in his eyes as he slowly drifted away again.

"Didn't ..think so..."

She wasn't aware of her shaking, neither that voices tried to reach her from every way, all she could see was her blurred vision of Toboe as she slowly but steadily cried her whole heart out.

* * *

**Leave me a review, please, I am desperate this time, seriously, tell me what you thought about it, if it's worser or better than the chapters before, I need to know: And I blame everything on that I had left this fic completly and fully and now I am trying to get into it again...**

**Thank you!**


	15. Authors note

I dunno what happened, but the new chapter is up, just go back to chapter 14.. It's there xD


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Yes, this comes as a shock, huh? Well, for me too and I'm sure everyone who have this story on a Story Alert have forgotten it, wich in turns doesn't suprise me and can only be blamed at me. But this time, I am going to be painfully true.

I promised last chapter, that yes, now the updates would come more often, and yet I drives myself into this frikin' corner that won't write anything and just stays and waits for a miracle to happen. So -I am very sorry.

**READ: **So, now, I will tell you. If this story is going to be continued, I need help. Even though I hate to admit it, I need help for this fanfic. I have no ideas, no plot or any clue of what's going to happen in the future, for now, It just seems as chapters going on forever with just 'fights in the pack' and 'Toboe wanting to die and never getting healthy', and that's just plain sad.

PM me, if you're interested in helping me with this fic - I need ideas, I need someone to give me a plot, I want to discuss and I want to share ideas and then I want to have the plot I never had. Of course, the persons will get credit for it, hell, if they want they can be the foster parents for my story, hugging it and dressing it up.

Or else, I'll just let it end here, with this chapter. Dead, unfinished forever and all that shit.

I am very sorry and I will learn from my mistakes in the future, so, here we goes. A very short chapter, but a chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain.**

**Secrets**

_Chapter 15_

* * *

Tsume watched Cindy lead Lucy away to sit down in a clearing further away. He sneered as he watched Lucys shoulders shake with sobs as she buried her head in Cindys shoulder, who in turn hugged the oh, so poor girl and also taking the time to cry her heart out while denying the right that she also needed to be comforted. But as always, the human was ignorant and just buried her snot filled face in the other girls shoulder, clueless to the world around her.

He rolled his eyes and looked away in disgust, right at the still form of Toboe, and immeaditely, his sneer grew larger into a dangerous, threatingly snarl. He wanted to shake the boy, scream at him, hit him and tear his limbs off until he got that he couldn't just openly tell the people that risked their lives saving him to simply kill him.

Oh, no, Tsume would never let that boy die, not now, not later. Not when he risked his life saving that runt.

He growled, a sound comming from back in his throath, and then he looked away from Toboe, not beering to look at that disgraceful face again.

"Tsume.. Don't.." Hige said, his voice almost begging. Tsume looked down at Hige and took in his downcasted look and clouded eyes as he dully stared at the gound, lost in thoughts.

"Don't what!?" He snapped, eyes burning with barely supressed rage.

Hige looked up and Tsume faltered a bit at the serious and so openly pained expression on his other always so cheerful face. He swallowed dryly as he studied the familiar face, who just in this second looked like a completly stranger.

"Don't blame them for this.." He whispered, his eyes piercing into Tsumes. "Don't blame them for feeling." Hige closed his eyes and turned his face down. "Don't blame them for doing something you can't do."

Tsume stared at Hige in stunned shock, his mouth slighty open and his eyes wide. Then, when he regained his bearings, he snapped his mouth shut with a loud click and glared at Hige with as much force he could muster. Tsume snarled at Hige in white hot rage. "Don't talk to me like you know a shit! You don't know me, none of you do!" He screamed before turning around and storming off, throwing curses and ignoring the eyes burning holes in his back as he left.

Tsume screamed, he cursed, he spat and he hit. But he couldn't stop the slighty, almost none noticeable skaking that raged through his body.

And he hated himself for it. For showing such weakness, when he knew that he was supposed to be the strong one.

And in his fit, he couldn't help but notice the lost space of a cheerful voice and understanding eyes that tried to convince him to go back and apologize in that annoying way of his that drove him mad. But when he realized that, it only surged to make his hits harder and his curses louder.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

And the silence that consumed him didn't stop the shaking, neither the hollow feeling deep down in his gut, that threathed to drive him mad, just like that stupid runt.

Oh, God, how he hated himself when he was forced to admit that he wanted the old Toboe back.

* * *

Hige sighed and slumped back, resting his head against a tree. He sent Kiba a glance, but looked away as he saw those blue, cold eyes look at him with some feeling he couldn't place. It was unnerving and it made him fidge nervously there he sat.

He opened his mouth to speak, just to pierce through that thick silence that had entered the clearing, but was interrupted.

"You shouldn't make him angry, we already have as much problems as we can handle." Hige closed his eyes at Kibas cold, demanding voice and felt himself trying to get smaller under that gaze. He could hear Kiba sigh before his footsteps faded away, telling him that he had walked off.

He sighed, relieved but didn't look up. It wasn't as though there was something to look up at, to open his eyes for.

Not when this world was damned and broken.

He smiled bitterly before he stood and walked off, leaving Toboes small form alone in the clearing.

Somehow, he just couldn't make himself to care.

* * *

"Shh, don't cry, Lucy. It's alright.."

"N-no, it's all my fault.. I s-should have stopped him, should have saved him and, and instead I -I just let it happen.. He was just a small boy, and I.. I couldn't stop. .. Oh God.." Lucy cried harder and buried her face in her hands, her body shaking violently with the sobs.

Cindy sighed and let a hand rest on the other girls hand, tears running down her face as well, but she stayed strong, it was the only thing she could do.

"I understand." She whispered and closed her eyes, bowing her head in sorrow.

She understood, but she never said it was okay.

It never could be okay.

* * *

The wind made chills go down there spines as they desperatly tried to rub some warm in their cold bodies.

"There's the town.." Cindy whispered and looked at the warm glowing part of the city, the other part was destroyed, ruins filling the space and she could only imagine how many lives that had been ruined.

"Let's go." Tsume muttered, not meeting anyones eyes as he started to go down the hill, a still Toboe on his back.

"Yeah.." Hige whispered. "Let's go."

* * *

**I'm sorry, it's even a bad end for the fic if this is going to be the end. Hell, I suck -.- **

**Sorry.**


	17. IMPORTANT NOTE READ

I have decided to rewrite this fic. The prolog is up and the fic is called 'Hemligheter', aka Secrets in Swedish.

**Summary:** Toboe was well aware that he wouldn't be able to hide from what he left behind forever, that was a naiv dream after all. But he could never have thought it would come to this, and the outcome was more terrifying than his wildest imaginations had ever been.

Please check it out and more information about the rewrite at the Prolog.

/Thista


End file.
